


Summer Heat

by lockyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swimming Pools, i don't even know what this is, rich boy baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockyeol/pseuds/lockyeol
Summary: Baekhyun has a pool in dire need of a cleaning.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Baek is a perv and Kyungsoo just wants to do his job.

Baekhyun isn’t lazy.

 

Okay, so maybe he _is_ lazy, but not all the time.  Just with certain things.  Why would he clean his own pool when he could just hire someone to do it?  He’s too busy being the rich son of a high profile CEO to bother with such mundane tasks.  He has more important things to do, like drinking juice through a crazy straw and playing through all of the different routes on Mystic Messenger.

 

Baekhyun also has a pool boy fantasy.

 

He’s dreamed about it ever since the internet was invented and he found himself waist deep in gay porn.  He imagines someone tall and muscular who comes wearing a shy smile and a soft cotton t-shirt that they quickly discard due to how hot it is outside.  Their back will be broad and glistening, muscles shifting beautifully as they skim out the leaves and other such debris.  After they’re finished they’ll set the skimmer down and approach Baekhyun, asking him for a glass of water.

 

“I’m absolutely parched,” they’ll say, bare chest rising and falling with their breaths.  Baekhyun will scoot forward on his chair, swim trunks bunching up his legs, and reach out for the pool boy’s belt.  He’ll keep eye contact while unbuckling the belt, licking over his lips sensually.

 

“Me too.”

 

And then Baekhyun will suck the pool boy’s dick.

 

He hasn’t gotten any further in his fantasy, wanting to keep the rest of the interaction as organic as possible.  Will the pool boy offer to fuck him?  Flip him over in the reclining chair, spread his legs, and make Baekhyun scream?  Or maybe he’ll return the favor, drop to his knees and suck Baekhyun into his warm mouth?

 

The possibilities are endless.

 

Baekhyun’s broken out of his dirty reverie by a rattling sound at the tall wooden gate that leads into the backyard.  When he called for a pool boy he told them that whoever they send can just come in through there since he was planning on being outside anyway.

 

Looks like Baekhyun’s dreams are about to come true.

 

The gate swings open, Baekhyun holds his breath, and when he sees the pool boy, the fact that he’s holding his breath is the only thing keeping him from screaming in frustration.

 

That’s his pool boy?!  He looks _nothing_ like Baekhyun thought he would.  He’s short, absolutely _tiny_ , wearing nothing but black from head to toe.  Black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes.  Even his _hair_ is black.

 

Baekhyun wants a refund.

 

“Hello, sir.  My name is Kyungsoo and I’m here from Kim Cleaning.  You called for someone to clean your pool?”

 

Baekhyun scoffs, arrogantly flipping his bangs.  Although his fantasies have been ruined, crushed under Kyungsoo’s dirty black sneaker, he’ll let the boy clean his pool.  He’s already here and more importantly, Baekhyun already paid when he made the appointment.

 

“Yes, I did.  So you can get to it,” Baekhyun says, waving his hand in front of him at the crystal blue water.  “All of the tools we have are in the shed on the left.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns but gets to work, walking over to the shed and opening it to search for a skimmer.  When he comes out with it Baekhyun snorts because it makes Kyungsoo look even smaller.  With a lack of anything better to do, Baekhyun decides to watch the pool boy work.  He’s not the glowing, bronze adonis that Baekhyun was hoping for, but he’s alright if you’re into short dudes with giant eyebrows.

 

Skim.  Toss the leaves away.  Skim.  Toss the leaves away.  Skim.  Toss.  Skim.  Toss.

 

The motions are repetitive, moderately hypnotizing, and when Kyungsoo is standing right in front of him, Baekhyun stares openly at the pool boy’s ass.  It’s pretty nice -- not as nice as Baekhyun’s own, of course -- but nice in its own right.  His _thighs_ , though.  Mmm.  Baekhyun loves a strong, thick pair of thighs and Kyungsoo’s have him salivating.  If Kyungsoo were wearing shorts instead of long pants, Baekhyun would probably combust and pieces of him would scatter all over the yard.

 

 _This day might not be a bust after all_ , Baekhyun thinks gleefully.

 

Kyungsoo works in a diligent manner, ignorant or simply ignoring Baekhyun’s staring, and is done skimming the pool in a few minutes.

 

“Is this it?”

 

Baekhyun looks up at Kyungsoo’s approaching form, slightly scared of the way that the pool boy holds the skimmer like a weapon.

 

“Uhm, what?”

 

Kyungsoo sighs, looking very much like he doesn’t want to be here.  “Is that all you wanted me to do?  Or is there anything that needs to be fixed?”

 

“Nope,” Baekhyun answers.  “That’s it.”

 

“You could have easily done this yourself,” Kyungsoo points out, his free hand resting on his hip.  “So why did you pay to have someone to do it?”

 

Baekhyun smiles, the one that always gets him what he wants, and shrugs lightly.  He could openly hit on Kyungsoo, tell the pool boy that he wouldn’t mind spending the next few hours between his luscious thighs, but he keeps it all to himself.  Contrary to popular belief, Baekhyun has _some_ tact.  Kyungsoo will run in the other direction if he tries his usual methods of seduction.

 

“Thank you for your services,” Baekhyun purrs, head tilted and eyelashes fluttering.  Kyungsoo’s eyes flit over Baekhyun’s body and Baekhyun wishes that he had been able to find his speedo earlier.  He makes a mental note to buy another one soon.

 

Kyungsoo bows and goes to return the skimmer to the shed before he leaves, avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun when he walks past him and slips out through the gate.  Baekhyun lies back, throwing his arms up and folding them under his head as a makeshift pillow.

 

Summer isn’t over yet.  There will be plenty of opportunities for him to have Kyungsoo back over to his house.  He has a feeling that the pool boy will be a tough nut to crack, but that’s okay.

 

Baekhyun loves a challenge.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun makes his move.

For a week straight after Baekhyun’s fated encounter with the pool boy, he goes outside every day and gathers as many leaves and twigs and bits of grass as he can and tosses them into the pool.  He doesn’t want to make a _ton_ of work for Kyungsoo, but he wants there to be more than the last time he came over.

 

Maybe then Kyungsoo won’t judge him.

 

Either way, after a week of dirtying up his pool, Baekhyun dons his brand new speedo -- shiny gold and _very_ small -- and calls up Kim Cleaning.

 

“Kim Cleaning, this is Joonmyun speaking.  How may I help you?”

 

“Ah, yes.  My name is Byun Baekhyun and I need someone to come over and clean my pool.”

 

“Sure thing, Mr. Byun.  All of my guys are busy at the moment, but I can send someone over in an hour and--”

 

“I want Kyungsoo.”

 

A stretch of silence followed by Joonmyun’s confused voice.

 

“Oh?  Kyungsoo?  Well, I’m sorry Mr. Byun, but Kyungsoo isn’t working today.”

 

Drats!  Baekhyun’s plan is ruined!  His life is over!  He squeezed his ass into this speedo for nothing!

 

“Well, can you tell me the next time he’ll be working?”

 

“Uh, I guess, but why do you want Kyungsoo specifically…?”

 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, steadying himself, and goes into Professional Mode, making sure his tone is even and genial.

 

“He cleaned my pool last time and did _such_ a great job, I’d like to have him back to clean it again.”

 

Joonmyun hums and Baekhyun can hear the soft clicking of a keyboard.  “If you don’t mind waiting Mr. Byun, Kyungsoo will be working two days from now, and he has an open slot at one in the afternoon.”

 

Two days from now is a Friday, and Baekhyun _was_ planning to spend the day over at Chanyeol’s, but he’ll just have to cancel on his best friend.  It’s all in the pursuit of booty.

 

Chanyeol will understand.

 

“I don’t mind at all!  Thank you for being so accommodating.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Byun!  I have you on the schedule now for 1 PM on Friday.”

 

After trading goodbyes Baekhyun hangs up the phone, his previous discouragement trumped by a growing sense of determination.  This is only a small bump in the road that leads to Kyungsoo’s pants and Baekhyun’s got four wheel drive.

 

He’s prepared for anything.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

When Baekhyun told Chanyeol about his plans, like predicted, his best friend totally understood.

 

_“We’ll reschedule for another day, bro.  S’all good.”_

 

So when Baekhyun gloriously struts out into his backyard ten minutes before Kyungsoo’s supposed to show up, he’s startled to see a familiar lanky silhouette lounging in one of his pool chairs.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Baekhyun throws his towel down in the chair next to Chanyeol, and his friend looks up at him through a pair of mirrored aviators.  Baekhyun can see his reflection in them and he’s once again reminded of how attractive he is.  The gold speedo was a great purchase.

 

“I’m here for moral support,” Chanyeol says with a grin.  His gaze drops lower on Baekhyun’s body and he snickers.  “Nice banana hammock.”

 

Baekhyun huffs before dropping down in the chair and reaching over to pinch Chanyeol’s left nipple.  Chanyeol yelps, wildly lashing out with his long spaghetti arms, and Baekhyun cackles.

 

“Much better than your shapeless shorts,” Baekhyun snarks, eyeing the red swim trunks with distaste.  They’re not awful, better than what Chanyeol usually wears, but nowhere near the fashion miracle that Baekhyun’s speedo is.  His ass is a masterpiece.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Chanyeol grumbles, adjusting his sunglasses.  “At least I’m not at risk for one or both of my balls to spontaneously make a public appearance.”

 

“My balls are a _gift_.”

 

Baekhyun is about to go on a rant about his nether regions and how beautiful _every_ single part of his body is, when the backyard gate opens and he’s blessed to see the pool boy of his dreams.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

Kyungsoo hears the overly loud call of his name, spots Baekhyun and then Chanyeol, and it looks like he wants to be anywhere that’s not here.

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun whispers, eyes on Kyungsoo as he warily approaches the both of them.  “How do you know Kyungsoo?  I never told you his name.”

 

“We went to the same elementary school,” Chanyeol replies, waving pleasantly at the pool boy.  “Yo!  Soo!  Long time no see, eh?”

 

“Not long enough,” Kyungsoo mutters, folding his arms over his chest.  He’s wearing the exact same outfit that he was in last time, and Baekhyun gulps at the bulge of his biceps.  Kyungsoo’s compact but he could probably toss Baekhyun around easily if he wanted to.

 

Baekhyun _definitely_ wants him to.

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, like he’s about to say something, but after a moment he snaps his mouth shut and stalks over to the shed, throwing open the door and rooting around for the skimmer.  Baekhyun leans over and grabs Chanyeol by one of his giant ears, eyes narrowed.

 

“What is the history between you two?  He doesn’t seem to be your biggest fan.”

 

“There’s nothing!” Chanyeol exclaims, whining under his breath.  “I ate his pudding cup once but it was an accident!  I apologized afterwards!”

 

Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s ear and roughly pushes his head away.  Because of fetus Chanyeol’s stupidity, all of Baekhyun’s plans may be hopelessly dashed.  There’s only one thing that could possibly save the situation.  Baekhyun stands up and grabs Chanyeol’s towel and phone, tossing them onto his lap before shoving his shoulders.  Kyungsoo looks up from where he’s skimming the pool when he hears the ruckus, but quickly looks back down.

 

Baekhyun needs to act fast.

 

“Get the hell out of here!” he whisper shouts, ignoring the kicked puppy look on Chanyeol’s face.  Baekhyun keeps shoving until Chanyeol gets up and doesn’t stop cursing him until he’s out of the yard.  With a relieved sigh Baekhyun glances to the side since his back is turned towards Kyungsoo and is delightfully surprised to note that Kyungsoo has stopped working and is staring at his ass.  Kyungsoo blinks, shakes his head, and freezes when he sees that Baekhyun is watching him.  He coughs twice and gets back to work, skimming the surface of the pool at a rapid pace.

 

Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo, nor any mortal, would be able to resist him in a speedo.

 

This day is starting to turn around.

 

“Sorry about that,” Baekhyun laughs, perching daintily on his chair.  “I didn’t know that you two knew each other.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns at the water.  “We went to school together.  Chanyeol was obnoxious.”

 

“He still is,” Baekhyun says and it startles a laugh out of Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun smiles when Kyungsoo meets his eyes, and the small answering smile on the pool boy’s face makes Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat.

 

Has Kyungsoo always been this cute?

 

“You must be too,” Kyungsoo jokes, his smile morphing into a smirk.  “If you’re friends with him.”

 

Should he deny it and act coy?  For some reason, Baekhyun doesn’t think that he should.  He feels like being honest with Kyungsoo would be the best way to go.  Kyungsoo seems like the kind of person to value honesty.

 

“Sometimes.  We can be pretty bad when you put us together.”

 

Kyungsoo moves closer, skirting around the edge of the pool while skimming more debris, and Baekhyun thinks that things are going quite well.  Kyungsoo is talking more than did on his first visit and not only that, he’s been joking around.  That’s _huge_ in Baekhyun’s book.  A guy that can make him laugh is a guy that he’s automatically interested in.

 

It just makes him like Kyungsoo more.

 

Speaking of Kyungsoo, the pool boy scoops out two more clumps of leaves and then turns around to face Baekhyun, the end of the skimmer resting on the concrete.

 

“Are you done?”

 

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow.  “Unless there’s something else you need me to do.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart starts rattling against his rib cage.  This is his chance!  Baekhyun is already straddling the chair but he spreads his legs wider, resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin in one of his palms.  He’s going for an aloof yet sexy look.

 

“There _is_ one more thing.”

 

Baekhyun reaches behind him to where he set down his phone, picking the device up and offering it to Kyungsoo with a toothy grin.

 

“You can give me your number.”

 

Even though things have been going well and Kyungsoo has been civil, he’s still afraid that the pool boy may just whack him upside the head with the skimmer and leave his corpse outside for the crows to feast on.  Instead, Kyungsoo lays the skimmer down flat on the ground and comes forward, snatching Baekhyun’s phone out of his hand.  Kyungsoo swipes and taps on the screen and Baekhyun watches him with bated breath.  Kyungsoo tosses Baekhyun’s phone back and he grabs it out of the air much more gracefully than he thought he could.  When he looks down at the screen, Kyungsoo’s contact information is staring back at him and Baekhyun can’t fight the smile that takes over his face.

 

“You better wine and dine me, stud,” Kyungsoo quips.  Baekhyun locks his phone and nods furiously, totally shattering the suave demeanor he was going for.

 

“I’ll see you around, Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo walks away, leaving the skimmer on the ground, and Baekhyun doesn’t break eye contact with that beautiful ass until Kyungsoo’s out of the yard and his view is obscured by the fence.  Baekhyun grips his phone tightly, holding it to his bare chest, and falls back onto the chair, sighing and giggling like a lovestruck teenager.

 

Challenge complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this silly little thing. It was a lot of fun to write. <3


End file.
